Un café sur la place
by noire2jais
Summary: Riza a quitté l'armé mais pourquoi ? Et quel métier peutelle bien exercé à présent ?
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire, que trois chapitres mais si vous aimez il se pourrait que je publie un chapitre bonus ! A+

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Rêverie.**

-Colonel !

Pas de réponse. Jean Havok, le premier lieutenant du colonel, soupira.

#Il ne cessera donc jamais de penser à elle ?#

-Colonel ! Dit-il un peu plus fort.

-Hein ? Grogna celui-ci en sortant enfin de son rêve éveillé.

-Figurez-vous que j'ai eu récemment des nouvelles du lieutenant Hawkeye. Dit-il d'un ton des plus innocent.

Le colonel portait à présent une attention des plus intense à son subordonné.

#Enfin un dossier sur lequel je prendrais bien plaisir à me pencher !#

Il est vrai que le départ de Riza Hawkeye s'était doucement laisser sentir mais il était quand même tombé sur la tête de son supérieur comme un coup de massue. Lui seul n'avait pas remarqué cette féminité qui ressortait de plus en plus de la jeune femme, cette attention particulière et nouvelle pour son apparence, ses habits, sa coiffure et surtout cette affection soudaine pour les enfants. Ses collègues avaient tout d'abord soupçonner un heureux événement mais comme les mois passaient et qu'aucune rondeur excessive ne s'était dévoilée, ils avaient abandonnés cette théorie malgré le toujours très présent intérêt pour les bambins du lieutenant. Elle s'était mise à arrivée en retard parfois, de quelques minutes seulement mais de la part du lieutenant c'était déjà étrange. Et puis un jour Roy Mustang avait trouvé sa lettre de démission sur son bureau. Après, elle était passée pendant quelques jours pour prendre des nouvelles de ses collègues sans pour autant leur dire dans quoi elle travaillait à présent mais bien vite ses visites c'était interrompues.

-Quel genre de nouvelles ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oh ! Rien de spécial. Lui répondit Havok en faisant mine d'inspecter le dossier qu'il tenait en main.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

-Les banalités habituelles : "Salut ! Comment ça va ?" "Et au bureau ? ça avance bien ?" "J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt."

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Le colonel soupira de dépit. L'aurait-elle oublié ? Lui qui avait fait partit de sa vie pendant si longtemps. Havok allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il se ravisa.

#Le pauvre ! Je peux pas le laisser comme ça.#

-Ah ! Colonel !

-Mmmh ?

-Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle travaillait au 3 rue des Marronniers et qu'elle serait ravie si l'un d'entre nous lui rendait visites un de ces jours.

-L'un d'entre nous ?

-Si je puis me permettre Colonel, c'est une timide invitation à votre égard.

Les yeux du colonel reprirent feu d'une façon qu'Havok avait bien connue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Visite.**

#3 rue des Marronniers ! Merde mais elle est où cette putain de rue ?#

17h. Voici maintenant une demi-heure que notre colonel préféré tournait dans Central. Son long manteau de l'armé tourbillonnant dans le vent. Des gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber sur son visage.

#Merde ! Merde ! Et remerde ! Manquait plus que ça.#

Il abaissa sa casquette et releva le col de son manteau pour protégé sa nuque et son visage puis bifurqua dans une petite ruelle pour se protéger du vent. Il attendrait là la fin de l'averse. Ses yeux se promenèrent dans la ruelle et tombèrent sur un écriteau annonçant la rue des marronniers. Il repéra rapidement le numéro trois, une grande porte cochère, et s'engouffra dans la cour intérieure qu'elle cachait. Une fois à l'abri sous un hall il secoua son long pardessus et releva sa casquette pour voir arriver vers lui un vieil homme voûté.

-Bien le bonsoir Monsieur ! Entama celui-ci de sa voix chevrotante.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ou seulement un abri contre la pluie ?

-Je cherche le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Lieutenant ? Vous voulez sûrement parler de Melle Hawkeye. Elle n'a pas d'ennui j'espère ?

-Non, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie.

-Bien suivez-moi.

Il le guida dans un vieux bâtiment sans cesser de causer avec un colonel qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et lui répondait évasivement..

-Je ne savais pas que Melle Hawkeye avait fait partie de l'armé. On dirait pas quand on la voit comme ça, elle si gentille avec tout le monde même avec moi, c'est bien la seule d'ailleurs et elle est si jolie, ses collègues n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour, surtout M'sieur Jacobs.

Mustang tiqua à cette dernière phrase, le vieux ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il continua de parler.

-Faut dire qu'elle fait beaucoup pour notre école, elle organise sans arrêt des sorties pour les gosses, eux qui n'étaient jamais sortis de ces murs.

-Cette école ?

-Ben oui, l'école des Marronniers. Où croyez vous être ?

Le colonel ne répondit rien.

-Voilà on est arrivé c'est là. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Mustang attendit de ne plus entendre le son des pas de l'homme pour jeter un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre grillagée de la porte. Il y vit plusieurs petites tables rondes auxquelles étaient attablés des enfants jouant à la pâte à modeler ou coloriant des dessins. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu. Riza. Vêtue en civile, d'un petit chemisier blanc, d'une jupe volante vert pomme atteignant le dessous de ses genoux et de chaussures à talon blanches dont les rubans nouaient ses fines chevilles. Elle passait d'une table à l'autre aidant les enfants ou les encourageant. Mustang prit son temps avant de frapper à la porte, il la contempla longtemps, restant complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement virevoltant que faisait sa jupe autour de ses mollets lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. 17h30, il se décida finalement à montrer sa présence par deux coups francs, frappés à la porte. Il entendit sa voix douce l'inviter à entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Un grand silence suivit son arrivée. Les enfants étaient très impressionnés par sa carrure et son uniforme, une petite fille se mit même à pleurer. Mustang était très mal à l'aise. Riza se dirigea vers la petite, la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea après vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses joues avaient un peu rosies.

-Bonsoir colonel.

-Bonsoir Lieutenant. Dit-il un peu embarrassé.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Riza désormais. Puis elle tourna son visage vers l'enfant toujours en pleure et visiblement terrifiée. Lucy, je te présente le colonel Roy Mustang. J'ai travaillé avec lui avant de venir faire des dessins avec vous. Dit-lui bonjour s'il te plait.

-Bon… Bonjour Monsieur. Dit-elle docilement entre deux sanglots qui commençait à se faire rare.

-Euh ! Bonjour Lucy.

-C'est bien. Approuva Riza avant de poser Lucy au sol. Va continuer ton dessin maintenant.

La gamine partie en galopant et à peine assise, elle fut assaillie de questions par ses camarades.

-Eh Bien Colonel comment avez-vous su que je travaillais ici ?

-C'est Havok qui m'a dit que vous souhaitiez que l'un d'entre nous vous rende visite et comme j'ai débauché assez tôt aujourd'hui…

-Havok ? Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ma dernière visite au QG !

-Quoi ?

#Havok ! Espèce de salaud ! Ça va chauffer pour tes jours de congé, enfoiré !#

-Oh ! Et bien, ce n'est pas grave ! Balbutia t il sous un infime sourire de son interlocutrice.

#Garde la face, Mustang. Garde la face.#

-Et bien, tant que je suis là, est-ce que ça vous dirais de prendre un café avec moi ?

-J'en serais ravie colonel mais…

Un bambin s'approcha de Riza et tira sur sa jupe.

-Mademoiselle ! Pardon Monsieur le policier militaire mais c'est l'heure de l'histoire Mademoiselle.

-Je suis navré colonel, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas attendre et je ne peux refuser cela aux enfants.

-Oh ! Je peux très bien attendre, je vous promets.

-Bien alors allons-y les enfants.

Un cri de joie commun annonça la nouvelle et les enfants se regroupèrent sur un tapis devant une chaise où Riza prit place. Mustang n'entendit pas un mot du conte, trop occupé à dévorer son ancien lieutenant des yeux, chaque geste qu'elle faisait se gravait dans sa mémoire. Sa jambe, croisé par-dessus l'autre se balançait doucement. Ses mains tournaient et caressaient les pages du livre à intervalles réguliers. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur les lignes et ses lèvres bougeaient sans cesse comme si elles dansaient. Son visage prenait des mimiques différentes selon si le héros de l'histoire était en danger ou s'il bavardait avec un ami. Puis elle referma le livre d'un coup sec le sortant de son accaparement pour la jolie blonde. Une cloche sonna quelque part et les enfants vidèrent la pièce en criant. Une fois seule avec Mustang, Riza récupéra sa petite veste et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis tout à vous colonel !

#Si seulement !#


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers frissons.**

Place de la victoire. Attablé à la terrasse d'un petit bar-restaurant très accueillant devant deux tasses de café fumant, Roy et Riza discutait en riant de tout et de rien depuis bien une heure et demi. Il aurait cru que cette rencontre aurait plutôt été vide de conversation mais le sujet s'imposa de lui-même : leur passé commun. Les fous rires étaient donc au rendez-vous. Quand Mustang vit que tout se déroulait à merveille entre eux il s'enhardi.

-Dites-moi Riza, vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ?

-Euh ! Et bien non.

-Alors restez avec moi encore quelques heures juste le temps de dîner. C'est moi qui invite bien sûr.

Riza eut un petit rire mais ses yeux brillait d'un éclat de joie.

-J'en serais ravie colonel.

Roy se leva et tendit son bras à Riza.

-Appelez moi Roy je vous en pris.

-Très bien Roy.

On les installa sur une table à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils passèrent commande et cette fois-ci le silence se fit entre eux. Ils évitèrent pendant un moment le regard de l'autre.

-Riza, j'ai une question à vous poser, elle tourne dans ma tête depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas reprendre contact avec vous juste pour ça.

-Allez-y maintenant que c'est fait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous partie ?

Il y eut un blanc et elle sourit doucement en regardant son verre.

-J'espère qu'un jour vous le saurez.

Mustang était perplexe par cette réponse plus que brumeuse. Le serveur amena leurs plats et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, leurs dernières paroles ayant installé un sentiment de gêne entre eux. Arrivé à la carte des dessert, ils partagèrent une coupe de glace puis sortirent dehors, alors seulement, Roy repris la conversation.

-Je peux vous raccompagner Riza ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne rentre pas tout de suite chez moi, il faut que j'aille promener Black Hayate. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au domicile de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa réorientation professionnel et prirent la direction du parc municipal une fois le chien noir et blanc attaché au bout de sa laisse. En arrivant au parc Riza détacha son compagnon qui s'élança se dégourdir les pattes laissant sa maîtresse seule avec Roy. Il marchèrent assez longtemps sans un mot, savourant la présence l'un de l'autre, conscient que cela ne durerait pas et qu'ils leur faudrait bientôt se séparer, Riza frissonna à cette idée et resserra les pans de sa veste contre sa poitrine.

-Vous avez froid ! Remarqua son compagnon d'une soirée. Attendez !

Il s'arrêta, retira son long manteau, révélant sa veste militaire, et en couvrit les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle gardait les yeux légèrement baissé pour éviter son regard si profond. A force de travailler avec les enfants elle avait appris à ne plus cacher ses sentiments et elle avait perdu l'habitude de le faire. La seule raison pour laquelle Roy ne voyait pas son embarras était parce qu'il était lui–même en plein combat intérieur. Il avait envie d'être avec cette femme, il le sentait tout au fond de lui mais quelque chose d'autre lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas, que ça allait lui crée des ennuis. Et pourtant il en brûlait, son estomac se nouait à la vue de son petit minois baissé devant lui comme si elle savait que relever les yeux c'était se condamner. La pluie recommença à tomber doucement. Il releva doucement son menton avec ses doigts, jetant au diable toutes ses voix intérieures et pencha son visage vers le sien. Il remarqua le léger tremblements de ses lèvres.

-Vous avez peur Riza ? Souffla-t-il tout près de sa bouche.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle, puis elle rajouta avec un petit rire nerveux. C'est bien la première fois avec vous !

C'était en effet la première fois qu'elle était autant troublé par son charme, qui d'habitude ne lui faisait presque aucun effet. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un protégé, un gamin qu'il fallait toujours surveillé mais là, il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin, c'était un homme et elle se sentait légèrement dépasser par les évènements : Ses lèvres, qui subitement, prirent possession des siennes. Elle se laissa aller un instant à ce goût frais de pluie et de crème glacé à la fraise puis le repoussa.

-Colonel ! S'il vous plait ! Arrêter !

Roy s'immobilisa, un peu apeuré par l'usage de son grade. Leur relation avait tellement évolué en une soirée et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher dans sa précipitation.

-Riza, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. Pardonnez-moi.

-Je… Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle donna un coup de sifflet pour rappeler Black Hayate et le rattacha à sa laisse.

-Riza, ne vous en allez pas ! Pourquoi vous me fuyez ?

-Ecoutez colonel, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais prit le chemin du retour.

-Vous ne travailliez plus pour l'armée, vous n'êtes plus sous mes ordres, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche ?

Elle garda le silence, marchant plus vite comme si elle voulait le semer. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper.

-Riza, je vous en pris.

La pluie s'intensifia les trempant rapidement jusqu'aux os.

-Je suis désolé colonel, tenez, reprenez votre manteau et allez-vous en.

Elle lui tendis le vêtement qu'il refusa de prendre.

-Pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

-Dîtes-moi !

-PARCE QUE J'AI PEUR ! Hurla-t-elle au milieu du parc déserté. Parce que j'ai peur. Répéta-t-elle doucement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous êtes sur votre petit nuage pendant que moi j'ai assuré vos arrières, je vous ai protégé et soutenu durant des années. J'en ai eu marre, vous comprenez, je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je n'ai pensez qu'à vous depuis que j'ai été attribué à votre commandement. Je voulais penser un peu à moi mais il y a toujours une menace qui pèse sur votre tête et je ne voulais pas vous laissez vous faire tuer cela aurait été pire que si j'avais moi même appuyé sur la détente. J'ai donc attendu la fin de la guerre et puis je suis partie. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à vous oublier. Je me suis retenue de retourner prendre de vos nouvelles comme je l'ai fait au début mais vous êtes toujours dans mes pensées.

-Alors pourquoi me repoussez-vous ? De quoi avez-vous peur.

-J'ai peur…de vous perdre. Même si je ne suis plus dans l'armée vous, vous y êtes toujours et vous aurez continuellement des ennemis. Je ne veux pas vivre avec la peur au ventre de ne pas vous voir rentrez comme tout les soirs.

Mustang resta coi. C'est "pour lui" qu'elle avait peur et pas "de lui". Il était si heureux.

-Oh ! Riza ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me soulagez, j'ai cru un moment que c'était moi qui vous repoussait.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait même le contraire. Avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Mmmh ! Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un sourire gourmand. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus.

Black Hayate aboya, le pauvre tremblait de froid sous la pluie.

-Venez ! Dit-il. Rentrons nous mettre à l'abri.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors comment c'était ? Un tout petit chapitre bonus ça vous dit?


	4. Bonus

**Bonus : Temps de chien.**

Black Hayate faisait la gueule. Lui qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait adopté, dormait au pied du lit de Riza il était relégué au tapis du salon ! C'était quand même une injustice, il suffisait que Môssieur Roy Mustang se décide à déclarer sa flamme et que Riza trouve enfin le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle pense et voilà : il était viré de la chambre. Remarque le salon était sûrement plus calme à cette heure-ci que le plumard de sa maîtresse. Le chien poussa un gros soupir résigné et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes. Apparemment c'est pas demain la veille qu'il réintègrerait sa place de premier choix.


End file.
